A Roll of the Dice
A Role of the Dice is the tenth episode of Three Rivers of Season One. Summary Miranda is forced to make a tough decision when the wife of a man in need of the kidney transplant is not a sutiable match. Meanwhile, Andy suspects that Scott Becker is rejecting his new heart. Synopsis In a grocery store, a young mother is talking on her cell phone while her daughter is trying to reach a ceral box in a grocery cart. The grocery cart nearly tips over when a man, Bill Dula, saves it, and the young mother thanks Bill. The young mother finds Bill collapsed, and calls for help. In Three Rivers, Dr. Andy Yablonski is greeted by his colluges when he finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott Becker, coming for a check up, is amused (as he witnessed the whole thing), and Andy and him embrace. It was reveled that Scott is getting along with his parents, he has a job for a youth group for young people had drug abuse. It was also reveled that Brenda, Scott's love interest, moved to Oregon after her transplant; Scott says that "they'll find a way to be together." The check up is almost done when Andy notices that not one (Scott had a skate baording accident), but two of Scott's ankle's are swollen. Andy tells Scott that he's going to run some tests. Meanwhile, a swimmer is in a pool when he sees a drowning woman near the bottom of the pool. He swims down to get her when we see the same woman, Penelope Kirkell, coming out of an ambalance into Three Rivers. Dr. Lisa Reed begins treating her when she realizes something is wrong, and calls Andy down. Dr. Miranda Foster is telling Bill and Candace, Bill's wife, that Bill has kidney failure due to running a marathon. Miranda suggests dialysis, which Candace and Bill say no to. Miranda offers Candace to donate her kidney to Bill. Despite Bill's protests, Candace say that they're interested. Andy checks the lab results of Scott, and it turns out that Scott has congestive heart failure. Pam tells Andy that Lisa needs him in the ER when Andy tells Pam that Scott is rejecting his heart. Andy puts a tube in Penelope's chest when she bleed out. She is taken up to the OR. Andy askes Dr. David Lee why she is bleeding in the OR. David has no answer, but tells Andy to load her up with platlets and white blood cells. Andy is concerned that they know nothing about Penelope execpt her name, and tells Pam to find some more information. The bleeding is not stopping. Back in the transplant wing, Miranda finds a joke from Andy: a white lady's hat. Ryan unintentionaly insults Miranda, and tells her that Candace cannot donate to Bill. Then Miranda finds a sutible donor on a daisy chain, and talks with it Bill and Candace. Bill and Candace agree. Pam is talking with Jeni, a friend of Penelope's, and knows nothing about why Penelope collapsed. She says that Penelope's fiance, Jared, might know something. They had a argument earlier. David tells Pam that Penelope is out of the OR, and is stable, but she need to find some information ASAP. Andy is checking on Scott, and Andy tells Scott that he has congestive heart failure, and he'll put him on medication to help stop rejecting the heart. Scott, dismayed, tells Andy that he's been clean since he got the transplant. Andy tells him that it has nothing to do with that as Scott's parents walk in. George, Scott's father, askes what's going on. Scott tells his father not to worry, they have a "plan." As Andy leaves, Scott tells him that if he hears screams, "it's just the sound of victory." Scott's mother, Rhonda, thanks Andy for what he did for Scott. Peneolope is awake, and Pam is by her side, and Pam tells her that she's in Three Rivers hospital, and askes Penelope some questions. Peneople reveals that she fell off her bike on the way to the pool. That might have caused her internal bleeding. Peneolpe askes for Jared. Pam says that Jared is coming from Californa to see her. David meets with Dr. Andrew Gold, Penelope's boss. When Andrew askes if David found out the cause of her bleeding, David says nothing, but offers him to go and see Peneolpe. Andrew declines and walks out. Scott is sitting alone in the lunchroom when Andy walks in. Andy tells Scott that he has a anti-body rejection, and tells him that he's going to give him medicine to help his heart pump, and think about another transplant. Andy explains to Scott that he should explain what is going on with his heart to his parents, and Scott agrees. Much to his colluges suprise, Andy is early. The meeting starts. Andy introduces Scott, and proposes another transplant. Miranda goes up, and introduce Bill. Miranda proposes a daisy chain, and the others are concerned, but it is Andy who makes the desicion. Andy says that he isn't certain if this is the right thing to do. Miranda is shocked and hurt by this information, and despite Andy's concern, the comitte approves the daisy chain. Miranda tells Bill and Candace that the comitte approved the daisy chain, and Bill has a donor, Mr. Wilkinson. Bill remembers his grandfather talk about the greater good, and now he realizes what it means, and he agrees to the daisy chain. Pam visits Peneople, and finds her room with work surrounding her bed, and with other personal items. Pam warns Penelope that she not completly better yet. Candace askes for the paper that she needs to fill out when she meets her husband's recipient, Rick Wilkinson. Rick tells her about his son, Kevin, and how diaylisis destroyed his life. Candace tells him that she wishes that she was the one who was giving the kidney to Kevin, and they go back to fill out their papers. David noticed that earlier Peneope took a drug, and askes Pam if she saw Peneople took it. Pam says no as Peneople crashes. They rush into her room, and are able to revive her. They discuss why Penelope's conition is changing so rapidly. David and Pam have come up with no answers. At that same moment, Jared, Penelope's fiance, appears. Andy is checking on Scott's heart when Ryan hands him a paper to sign. Andy explains to Miranda, who appeared in the wing earlier, that it wasn't her that made him annoyed, but the fact he is not a good replacment for Dr. Jordan. Andy manages to evade Ryan, as he believes that it's another call for him. It is not a call for Andy, but a kidney offer for Bill. Miranda tells the discouraged Ryan that it's not Bill's job to worry about the daisy chain, it's theirs'. Pam talks with Jared about Peneople's condition, and he tells Pam that he knows nothing, as they hadn't been talking. Jared confeses that he may the reason why Penelope is here, but Pam discourages this, and shares that she has been in the exact same situation, and her fiance didn't make it. Andy walks into Scott's room, and finds him asleep. His parents share that they know that Scott is rejecting his heart. Andy shares with them the options, but he believes that transplant would work best; UNOS will not reject Scott, considering how ill Scott is. Andy tells his parents to not give up hope. David informes Pam that Peneople's insolin levels are high, and that's probally what caused her crash. They discuss how that could have happened, and David reaches a possible outcome: someone could have tried to murder Penelope. Miranda talks to Bill and Candace about the options. Bill will go for the transplant, and Candace will do the daisy chain. Pam and David are looking at a CT of Penelope's pancreas, but see nothing that could have caused her insolin spike, natrual or medication wise. They think back to a couple of days, and Pam remembers that there was inhalble insolin, and remembers Jeni bringing an inhaler to Penelope's room. Ryan gets a contact from UNOS, and informes Andy that they have a heart for Scott. Andy shares this news with Scott; Scott is convinced that the heart transplant won't work this time. Andy is able to encourage him to get this new heart. Miranda begins the opperation on Bill. When Miranda hands the kidney to David, David says that she should do it, and Miranda does. Scott is embraced by his mother before going into the OR. Meanwhile, Peneople and Jared are together again as Pam confirms that Jeni was found with postion of the drug. Peneople is saddened by Jeni's jealous action towards her. Miranda is visting Bill and Candace, who both say that they've felt like they've been run over by a truck, but "they've never felt better." Andy has inserted the new heart in Scott when Scott is in D-FIB. Although they try to revive him, he dies. Andy informes Scott's parents, and he watches mournfully as they grieve. Andy is sitting in the lunch room alone when he is visited by Lisa. Andy shares that he has lost patients before, but Scott was a different patient, and it makes him want to give up. Andy and Lisa start a relationsphip. Category:Episodes